Sensitive data that might be of interest to an attacker is often stored on workplace computer systems or on work environments or workplace environments in companies. The theft of company secrets often goes unnoticed as a result of infiltration of malicious programs into the company's own computer network or as a result of spying on work environments of suitable groups of people, for example the board of directors of a company or important members of the public. In this case, self-developing malicious programs tailored individually to the specific use are sometimes used in such attacks and are not detected by the antivirus products obtainable on the market or are only detected very late by such products. Groups of people within a company who are at potential risk can indeed prepare themselves as potential victims of a digital espionage attack; however the exact circumstances such as location, time and form are usually unknown.